I Need to Be Taught, Kagamine-sensei!
by ReadingWriting808
Summary: Rin Kagamine has always been in love with her brother's best friend, Len Kagamine. A few years ago, Len left for college, leaving Rin alone and changing. Once he graduates, Rin finds herself as one of his students in hight school. How will her unrequited love affect her life? Rin is a tsundere, very cliche, I know. Len is still a player, even if he is a teacher. Enjoy! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So basically, I was reading a ton of fanfics about how Len was Rin's teacher and/or teacher so I decided to make this! A "forbidden" love. Not really, but I knew a lot of people wouldn't want me making twincest stuff, however I will be in the future. Also, I was listening to a LOT of Len songs that were inappropriate, and totally thought that I was going to hell after my life ended. After that, I realized that pop stars sing some really sexual songs as well, so I might have a chance! I can now shamelessly listen to "Spice" and "Sacred Spear Explosion Boy!"**

RIN

Ugh. Today's the first day of school at my new high school. I wasn't really looking forward to it too much. My brother, Rinto, told me that high school was super boring and they taught you things that you'd probably never use again unless you became someone really smart like a scientist, engineer, or brain surgeon. I guess I should try to enjoy it, though. I was never one to be popular or very social, unless you count the first friends I make.

As I walked underneath the cherry blossom filled road, I sighed. The air around me was still and fragile. I continued down the path to my new school until I finally arrived and walked to my classroom. Luckily, I had some friends with me from my old middle school to hang out with. As I walked into the classroom, I immediately recognized the distinct hair colors of my best friends, Miku Hatsune and Luka Megurine. "Heya, guys!" I called out to them.

Their head turned directly behind me and they waved to where they were going to sit. "Hey, Rin! Come sit with us!" Miku called out to me, jumping up and down with a leek in her hand.

I threw my bag onto the desk in between Miku and Luka. Slouching as I sat down, I groaned. "Why'd summer have to end so fast?"

"I know, right?" Luka replied sitting down next to me. "I can't sleep in anymore!"

"And I can't listen to music and leeks all day!" Miku said. Her obsession with leeks was just part of the reason we were friends.

I laughed. "You can talk about them, though," I replied like she somehow had an advantage.

Then, the bell rang signaling for class to start. As the teacher came in, I gasped. I knew who this was. My teacher this year was going to be Rinto's best friend, Len! What's worse is that, I'd rather not admit it but, I actually have a really big crush on him. I have ever since I was in 2nd grade and he was in 7th grade. It's been about 2 years since I last saw him and I was prepared to give up until he showed up as my homeroom and music teacher. As he lay his stuff down on his desk, he looked up and winked at me, making all of the girls swoon. I may have forgotten to mention this, but Len was incredibly hot. By that, I mean like high school sweetheart that all the girls swoon over kind of hot. Not only that, his ponytail added to his features and made him cute. I swear Len is the cause of intense nosebleeds all around the world and the cure for cancer. In the same way, he's also a bit of a flirt. He dated the entire female population when he was in school and I guess he came back for more.

It was clear that he was still like that because I could see every girl in our class trying their hardest to avert their eyes and pay attention to the lesson, but they couldn't because Len was serious eye candy. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard him call my name. "Koizumi?"

"Yeah, Len?" I blinked at least a thousand times, clearly surprised by him calling on me.

"It's Kagamine-sensei in class, okay? I was just taking attendance." He winked again and I blushed. He could be such a bitch sometimes. Glaring at him, I could see him smirk before he turned to the whiteboard to inform us of today's morning announcements.

I let my thoughts drift away as I stared out of the window. At the sudden appearance of Len, I remembered what made me start liking him.

FLASHBACK

"Take me with you, Rinto! I want to go and play with you too!" I yelled across the street to my brother who was going over to his best friend, Len's house. I'm only 6, and my brother's 11 so he doesn't like to take me to places with him anymore.

"Rin, go and bug mom, okay? Len and I are going to play by ourselves, okay?" I pouted and held onto him when I crossed the road in front of Len's house.

As expected, Len heard the commotion outside of us and waved. "Hey Rinto, Rin."

"Can you help me deal with her? She wants to hang out with us today." Rinto complained to him.

"I don't see why she can't!" He said as he smiled at me.

Rinto visibly face-palmed and replied, "Please don't tell me you're going to be like that now! You're such a shota!"

I laughed and their heads turned to me. "Come on, be nice to your little sister and spend time with her while you still have time, okay? Next thing you know, she'll be our age!"

END OF FLASHBACK

I sighed and swooned, daydreaming of that time. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the school bell rang. As quickly as I could, I shoved my things into my bag and shuffled out of the classroom, but I was too late. I felt a strong grip on my wrist and flinched. I knew exactly who it was. I reluctantly turned my head to face Len, who had a wide grin on his face.

He dragged me to his desk when no one was left and finally let go of me. I could still feel the imprint of his warm hand on my wrist even as I stood in front of his desk. My head kept telling me to run, but my feet stayed planted so I crossed my arms and forced myself to talk instead, "What do you want, shota boy?"

"Come on, Rinny!" He called to me with that annoying nickname that I always hated, but I guess it was okay if it was him. At least I got everyone else to stop calling me that. "That's no way to treat your teacher and unrelated big brother!"

I rolled my eyes at him purposely. Truthfully, my insides were exploding and my mind was going crazy thinking about what was going to happen next. "Who said you were like a big brother to me?" I glared at him. I was pretty good at this. There was some truth to that, though. If I liked him, I didn't see him like a big brother.

He laughed and stood up, putting his right hand on his desk and using it as support. "Oh," he said, leaning closer to my face. Too close for comfort, I could feel the warmth of his breath, which smelled like bananas, blowing gently on my face. "Does that mean that you think of me as a possible suitor?"

Len took my chin in his hands and placed his forehead on mine, as if trying to get closer and kiss me. I could feel my cheeks heating up and I knew that I was blowing my cover if my face was as red as I thought it was. He chuckled a little bit, blowing his soft air onto my nose. I was too caught up in the moment to realize that he was my teacher. This was forbidden and I'd get kicked out of this school if anyone found out! As if snapping back into reality, I pushed him away and brushed myself down. "God, Len! You're still that big of a pervert that you're willing to hit on your students, let alone your best friend's sister!"

I received a quick snicker from him, like he had tasted victory. "Totally," he told me sarcastically.

I let the whole situation slide and started talking to him about how everything was with him. I haven't seen him in forever, after all. "So does this mean that you're moving back into the house across the street? Oh, and who's your latest play toy?"

"Definitely, Rinny! I can see you everyday even after school now! Also, I'm currently as free as a bird! I have swept this school with my presence so I will now let my highschool days be revived!" He told me dramatically and I laughed.

"Well, see you during music class then, I guess. Class is starting in 10 minutes and I'm sure Miku and Luka are waiting for me!" I waved back to him smiling and arrived in my next classroom, the one for English classes.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm, like, way late!" I shouted to Miku and Luka who were previously deep in heated conversation. It was probably about the latest rumors in school, knowing them.

"Oh my gosh, Rin! Where were you? You just have to know what the latest gossip is all about, but it's probably obvious already," Miku told me, looking like she was just about to explode from elation.

I know exactly what it's about. It's about Len. It's not that hard to guess once you've known the guy for more than half your lifetime. "Oh, I was with Le- I mean Kagamine-sensei." I told them and their mouths formed a perfect "O" shape.

"Oh my gosh, Miku! Our little Rin is growing up so fast! So what happened between you guys? You must know that all of the rumors are about Kagamine-sensei! Every girl is head-over-heels in love with him!" Luka squealed and informed me that my guess was definitely correct.

I blushed a little before responding, "There's nothing going on between me and Len, okay? We were just catching up."

"Already on first name basis, I see," Miku teased.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Len is Rinto's best friend and lives across the street from us. I've basically known him for as long as I've lived."

Miku and Luka looked a little disappointed, but it changed to determination a second later. "Hey, what's the plot of a ton of shoujo mangas? Oh, that's right! Childhood friends fall in love with each other, popular guys that may or may not be players fall in love with the most disliked girl/tsundere girl, or maybe it's just like in Harry Potter and the main character marries his best friend's younger sister." Luka pointed out to me.

Seriously, how do they think of these things? I guess, I am a bit of a tsundere in a way. Only when it comes to romance, though. I decided to ignore them and sit down next to Miku. As soon as our teacher came in, I started daydreaming again.

Nothing really important happened between then and music class. I ran into Len a few times, which triggered some kind of teasing mechanism in Miku and Luka's minds. By the time music class came, I was being drowned by Miku and Luka's accusations that there was something going on between me and Len.

"Okay, class, settle down and get in your seats!" Len called with a smile. Once everyone was sitting down, Len immediately started teaching. "Today, we are going to cover singing!"

I heard the whole class groan and Len flashed them an unamused look and continued on. I, personally, love singing. This is the only class that I was looking forward to because music is one of my favorite things in the world. "Does anyone think they could demonstrate how to sing for us?"

I saw tons of girls raising their hands eagerly, but I just decided to relax and watch them make fools of themselves. "Ah, how about Rin?"

WHAT!? I wasn't even raising my hand! This is totally not fair! Then again, Len isn't either. I groaned and walked up to the front of the class to stand next to Len as my classmates glared at me. "What do you want me to sing?" I asked him lazily.

"How about 'World Domination How-To?' You used to sing that song all the time when we were kids!" I could feel the eyes of the entire class focusing on me, some glaring and some supporting me.

"But that's a duet! I used to sing it with you or Rinto!" I complained, but then wished I hadn't.

"Well, then why don't I sing with you?" Len asked and I could feel my cover being blown as heat rushed to cheeks and I briskly nodded, before turning to face the class.

Who's the one making a crying face all the time?

Fight back as much as you were laughed at!

Before long, what I'd picked up wasn't a bomb or knife

Let's promise no matter what from now on

Tear off the price tag on your back

This everyday is like scrap wood, but

It's still to early to throw it away

I sang the best I could and Len smiled at me before he started singing. He and I used to love to sing together. It always made us feel better when we were feeling sad. I spent most of my time at home playing outside with Len and Rinto, half of that being singing with them, so I'm kind of glad it paid off.

Today, too, on the platform of the station's last stop,

Tomorrow's me is still waiting, trembling to welcome

A dense, selfish master

His parts were always shorter, but he and I both sang the chorus so he didn't mind as much. Plus, he had more parts to sing when we would try to do "Sincerity Nature: Drastic Measures of Ignorance." It might have been a bit inappropriate, but it was still really funny.

No matter whether years pass and cars can fly in the sky,

Even if years pass and machines can talk,

Whatever you want to say, before you can call it convenient,

Please heal my wounded heart

If a missile flies in that sort of sky,

And I ask for happiness from such a thing,

I have to become a kind person

I wonder if I can affirm myself…

We sang together in a harmony that I hadn't heard in a really, really long time. It brought a smile to my face being nostalgic about how much fun those days of my childhood once were before Len and Rinto headed off for college. It felt like it was just yesterday that Len caught me singing in my bedroom while Rinto was in the bathroom and started singing "Suki Kirai" with me. Once again, it was my turn to sing, and I took my cue to be in the spotlight once he gently smiled at me, like he knew what I was thinking.

Even if I say I'll raise my head and face forwards,

If it's dark, there's no front nor back (A/N I changed it. The real English lyrics don't really make sense in that tense.)

Being alone, being with another person,

Loneliness won't change

I felt my eyes begin to soften and I jumped out of my tsundere-like attitude, adjusting to how amazing I felt when I sang. After the boys left, I didn't sing as much and this is what I turned into. Doing this all over again and even with Len made so happy! Even if I did confess to him and he didn't love me, I would still be happy if I could at least sing with him once more.

Singing a song about wanting to die

Like that again, I was stabbed with a stake

But even then, with only that kind of action

The words overflowing from my mouth,

No matter what I do, I can't find them

Today, I'll again, just like this be absorbed in the arcade

It would be better if tomorrow didn't come

The final train's whistle annoyingly rings

His voice sounded so beautiful, it was like I was falling in love again after all of these years. How did I ever manage to live without him by my side?Was it because I wasn't completely hopeless and I eventually got my wishes?

Even if I pretend to be tough, calling love misfortune

My true feelings will definitely be attacked by my guilty conscience

How is the current me? Really, there's nothing we can do

Someone like the annoying you, I really hate

If a missile flies in that sort of sky and my life flies from such a thing,

I have to become a kind person

I want to reaffirm myself

I have to become a kind person before my heart grows numb

We both ended and in a moment, it seemed like everything had reappeared. It was like waking up in the morning and you can barely believe the dreams you had. I think my mind has been made up. I am going to confess to Len Kagamine, my lifetime crush, teacher, and brother's best friend, after school today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm finally back with an update for this! I might be rushing it a little, sorry, but I tend to do that a lot when I don't have much time left. I've only got 4 days left until school starts again and I'll be going somewhere new! I saw my crush today during an orientation, but he doesn't remember me… ;( XD I don't think he does anyway. He was just walking throughout the building really, really lost. XD (He's the guy Len was based off of in "Is This a Shoujo Manga?") I kind of feel like a stalker now, though. I watch him literally every time I see him… I only found out what his last name was today too. Sad, right? And then I was taking a picture of the locker assignments for my friend (The one who Miku was based off of) but their last names are the same letter so now I will forever know which locker is his. Maybe I am stalking him a little… Nah, I don't actually spy on him all the time, though. I've avoided joining the assylum! Anyway, here's the new chapter of "I Need to be Taught, Kagamine-sensei!"**

RIN

Oh my gosh! My nerves are going crazy! Why did I decide to confess to him? I don't think I'll be able to do this. One moment, I'm super determined, the next moment I'm going insane thinking that things might change between us. Listening to us singing did not help at all. If anything, I think it made me feel worse. I felt like I just wanted to rip my eyes out so I that I don't have to see him anymore!

Before I knew it, the bell rung and school was over. Oh, god, it's only the first day of school! I quickly gathered my supplies and walked to Len's classroom. I peeked my head in the room before doing anything, just to see him talking with Neru Akita, one of my classmates. I've always hated her. She took it upon herself to ruin my life in the worst way possible. She spread rumors about me, blamed me for things I didn't do, and graffitied my locker a number of times. What made me more enraged was that Len was smiling at her. I probably shouldn't be feeling like this, but it was okay to be selfish just this once, right? I figured it was probably him trying to pick girls up again, but it made my blood boil to see him trying to get Neru. Her being the slut she is, she'll probably agree to do it within a second of seeing him.

Frustrated and angry, I sprinted out of the school and home. Luckily, my house was right around the block so I didn't spend much energy getting there. Unfortunately, Len also lives across the street from me so I'd have to go and see him sooner or later.

Actually, Fate's a bitch. As soon as I got into my room, I heard the doorbell ring and I saw Len standing outside of our door. I was the only one home, so I couldn't just not answer it or end up hiding. I looked out of my window one more time and Len saw me. He waved to me and I walked down the stairs of my two-story house to open the door.

"Hey Rinny~" Len called to me as I opened the front door.

I put on a deadpan look and said, "I'm the only one home, right now. Just go home for now and come back when everyone else does. "

Before I could slam the door in his face, he held it open with his strong hands and smiled at me. "Can I stay here until your parents come home?" And he gave me that grin that makes me melt every time I see it.

I groaned. "Fine. I'll be in my room if you need anything." He nodded to me and I ran up the stairs and entered my room.

I began to do my stupid homework. Luckily, it was only the first day of school so I didn't have much. Soon enough, I'd already finished everything. Sighing, I lay down on my bed.

I was almost about to drift into a deep sleep when I heard a knock on my door. "Len?"

He entered into my room and smiled. I lay down again and asked, "What's up?"

Tired, I relaxed all of my muscles and left my arms on either side of my face. Seeing this, Len walked over to me and sat down at my foot. "Hey Rinny~" He paused a bit and then took me by surprise. His face was just inches from mine and his strong grasp held my wrists down. It was no use to try and struggle, he was too strong. I couldn't possibly escape from him now…

"You love me don't you?" Damn cocky bastard who knows everything. I know I blushed harder than I ever have in my life. I turned my head as to not look at him, but I found myself staring at him again. "Don't try to lie, okay? If you tell me the truth, I'll tell you a secret!"

There was no point in lying now. If I lied, he wouldn't let me go. If I told him the truth, I might have the slightest chance with him and he'd even tell me a secret! In the end, curiosity got the best of me and I gave in. "Fine. I love you, I have for the longest time now and it probably won't ever stop. There, are you happy?"

I turned my head to the side as to not look at the (probably) disgusted look on his face. However, he just turned my head to face him. In place of a face full of hatred, were gentle eyes and a warm smile that I could feel melting my soul. "Guess what, Rin?" He asked me in a soft voice, unlike his usual deep and playful tone. "I love you, too."

Wait, WHAT!? There's no way in heaven that Len Kagamine, my teacher, big brother's best friend, biggest player in the world, cold possibly like someone like me. Before I could recover from the shock, he smashed his lips to mine and my eyes went wide in surprise. Luckily, I recovered fast enough to remember what the situation was and started to kiss back. He tasted like his favorite food, bananas. I probably tasted like oranges, considering, but I think I've found a new favorite flavor. Finally, we broke apart for air, panting. We only stared at each other, lost in the moment. That was, until I attacked him. I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled his hand down until he was leaning his weight on top of me, which luckily wasn't heavy, and started making out once again. This time was different. Len tugged on my bottom lip, begging for an entrance. I smiled into it, trying to tease him. Just like in sports, I faked opening my mouth only to close it shut again. After about 20 seconds of pretending, I decided to finally let him in. He took this opportunity as fast as he could and slipped his tongue into mine. We battled for dominance, but Len came out the winner. In just a short amount of time, there was so much action it was like a snake dance! After forever, we pulled apart for breath and he collapsed to the side of me. Somehow, his shirt had become unbuttoned and his hair was really messed up. It's kind of weird how I was so caught up in it that I didn't even notice. It was getting late and making out used up all of my energy. Soon enough, I fell asleep with my hand on his stomach. What a great first day of high school!


	3. Chapter 3

RIN

I woke up in the morning to an empty spot next to me. He probably went home because he didn't want anyone catching us together. I groaned. I was so damn hungry! Why did I ever choose to fall asleep and skip dinner last night? I need my daily 5 oranges for breakfast plus 3 more to make up for last night! Fortunately, I woke up early because of the extra hours of sleep and that meant that I could take my time doing things! However when I opened the refrigerator door, I found only 7 oranges with a sticker on the side. Wait, there were 20 oranges yesterday… Rinto! I caught his name on the note and read it.

Dear Rin,

I'm sorry, but not sorry, that I ate all of these oranges. There's nothing you can do about it. Why did we have to like the same food? I blame it on you.

From your favorite boy in the whole world,

Rinto!

I crushed the paper in my hand furiously. That bastard! He has the guts to eat 13 oranges for dinner and blames it on me for deciding to like oranges the best as well? I'm getting back at him for this!

After I ate my meager 7 oranges, I tried eating a banana. Why did it taste so bland? Oh, wait… now I know why. The events of yesterday replayed in my mind and my face grew hot. Now I can't eat bananas! Damn Len, he can be such a bitch sometimes. Maybe I'll try to taste him later on then. (A/N That sounded better in my head.)

Oh, wait! Our dearest Fate is a fucking bitch! I heard a laugh from beside me. "Hey, Rin! Good morning! You missed your favorite boy in the whole world? Why in the hell are you so red?" Rinto said as he walked toward me and gave me an awkward hug.

"You…" I said and started ranting at him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? HOW CAN YOU EAT ALL OF THE ORANGES AND THEN BLAME IT ON ME!? AND WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'RE MY FAVORITE BOY!? I CAN'T EVEN EAT BANANAS BECAUSE OF LEN AND NOW YOU'RE DOING THIS TO ME!?" He winced from my loud voice.

"Wait, Rin, how come you can't eat bananas now? What does Len have to do with this at all?" Rinto asked and I flushed a bright red.

Fate is still a bastard. "U-u-um… So you see, L-len gave me h-high-q-quality bananas and w-well, n-now I-I can't eat normal ones." I managed to squeeze out a really unbelievable excuse.

Rinto didn't seem to buy it and raise one of his eyebrows in question. "Well, I guess I'll have to question Len then… By the way, are you still a virgin?"

"WHAT THE HELL RINTO!? WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, RAPE ME!? OF COURSE I'M A VIRGIN!" Oh, wait. Len lives across from us. Did he hear that? Please tell me he didn't.

Once the conversation was over, I decided to wait outside of Len's house to talk to him before we got to the school. "So, Ms. I-Like-To-Shout-At-My-Brother-To-The-Point-That-The-Whole-Neighborhood-Finds-Out-That-She's-A-Virgin-and-Her-Brother-Wants-to-Rape-Her, how are you doing today?"

I groaned. Of course he heard. I became flustered and managed to blurt out, "Look, Rinto just asked if I was a virgin for some reason. Besides, is it wrong to be a virgin at my age?"

"That's the worst!" Len joked with me. "I wasn't. That's probably why I turned out corrupted like this." He told me with a mouth of distaste.

"Yeah, because you're a player like that!"

"Hey, I don't do that stuff anymore, okay? I have you now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't expect me to have sex with you this fast, right?"

Len laughed. "Of course not. I don't want to rush a real relationship."

Finally, we arrived at school. "So we can't show too many signs about it, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I think I can make small moves on you, though. It's normal because everyone is." I smiled and he chuckled.

"I look forward to it."

"You better not react to those fucking bimbos who do go after you."

"Slow down, yandere. Of course not."

After sneaking behind a few trees, he kissed me goodbye and left to go into the classroom. As he left, I saw Miku and Luka walking together and decided to scare them.

I jumped out from behind the trees as they approached my hiding spot and yelled, "BOOOOOO!" Miku, being easily-scared, screamed for about 20 seconds to which Len came running out of the classroom for.

"Is something wrong here?" Len asked with a worried look on his face. "Oh, it's just you guys." He calmed.

"Yup, Miku gets scared easily." Luka replied with a concerned face, holding her arm around her.

Len guffawed and put his hand on my head. "Come here, Rin."

Len dragged me into his room and locked the doors. "Rin!"

I giggled. "This was her punishment for teasing me all yesterday."

He seemed more alert now and worried. "Why was she teasing you?"

I blushed deeply. "Because I spent time with you alone and all of the girls are crushing on you super hard."

All of a sudden, he jumped into a fit of laughter. "I'm still at my prime, eh? I've got freshmen falling in love with me!"

I punched him on the shoulder playfully, laughing with him. Suddenly, we stopped laughing and made eye contact. I could see through those beautiful cerulean eyes of his so clear…

He broke through the moment, and started kissing me fiercely, yet gently. It was kind of hard to tell, but I entangled my hands in his smooth hair and kissed him back just as much. We had another french kiss and we broke apart for air just like yesterday, but it was different this time. Len snaked his mouth down my neck and set it on my collarbone. I let out a small moan, soft enough not to be heard from outside. It was good the walls here were so thick. Abruptly, I felt a little tickle close to my right shoulder. It hurt a little bit, but only like a little pinch. At first I thought he was using his tongue. When he moved away from me, I inspected that spot and found a bright scarlet spot with a small bite mark in the middle of it. A hickey.

"Len?" I questioned him.

He beamed at me. "You're mine now, Rinny~! Plus, it's small enough in the right place to cover it with your shirt!"

I shrugged it off. I can't stay mad at him anyway. Smiling, I said, "Well, fine then. You just better hope I'm not caught."

I opened the door and left, catching up to Luka and Miku. "Hey guys! Sorry, Miku, it's just my revenge for teasing me so much yesterday!" I told her evilly.

Luka broke into laughter and said, "You really did deserve it, Miku."

Miku pouted and looked away for a second before setting her sight on me which made her gasp. "Wh-wh-what is that red spot on your shoulder, R-Rin?"

I looked to my shoulders and internally face-palmed. In reality, I just groaned. "Whoa, Rin. Really what is that?"

"Mosquito bite?" I tried, but the way I said it made it seem like I was lying.

Luka rushed up to me and pulled back the sleeve of my shirt, examining it very closely. She gasped when she realized what it was. "Rin!" She exclaimed. "Th-th-that's a-a-a…"

"Hurry up, spill!" Miku said impatiently. She loved being in on secrets. I know, she's so nosy it gets annoying sometimes.

"That's a hickey!" Luka exclaimed. I looked down and brought my sleeve back up before they could say anything.

Miku gasped. They're very dramatic people. I think it's because they act in melodramas a lot. "So, Rin…" Miku droned on. "Who's the guy?" She asked suggestively.

I couldn't tell them it was Len… "Someone."

"Don't be like that!" Luka laughed sidling up to me. "Hey, will you tell me if I buy you a month's worth of oranges?"

"Hmmmm…" I debated with myself over it. "How about 2?"

"Sure!" She replied eagerly, impatient.

I leaned in towards her ear and said, "Gakupo."

She blushed crimson and replied, "Wh-wh-what Rinny?!"

I almost collapsed from laughing! She's so gullible sometimes! "Jeez, Luka! I was just kidding! And don't call me 'Rinny!' Only he gets to do that!"

"Fine, fine, So who?"

I leaned in towards her again and whispered, very softly, "Len Kagamine."

Her reaction was immediate. After just hearing about it, she acted like she was a 5-year-old who ate too much candy. She was basically squealing very loudly and jumping up and down every 3 seconds. Miku stared at us confusedly and jealously. "Who is it?"

Luka just laughed with me."How about you figure it out? If you can guess it, we'll tell you!" Her face immediately changed from one of jealousy to one of elation. God, these two get excited way too much.

I rolled my eyes and entered the classroom. We all sat in our seats in the empty classroom that had only us and Len. "Oh, wait, guys I need to talk to Kagamine-sensei about something."

Luka raised an eyebrow, but just let me go. I walked to the front of the class and approached his desk. "Len," I whispered. "Luka and Miku found out. Well, Miku's guessing."

He now seemed alert and concerned. "Sorry, Rin. I didn't think anyone would find out."

I laughed quietly and smiled at him gently. "Stupid. It's your fault if you get fired from this. If you weren't a teacher, I'd probably flaunt it front of everyone."

He smiled at me and chuckled a little. Then, he kissed me on the cheek, telling me to go sit down. I smiled back.

I turned my back to him just to see Luka whispering something into Miku's ear as she began to go hyper. It started with her arms and legs shaking until she stood up and started bouncing off the walls. Literally. She ran straight into the walls and walked into the parallel wall like she was drunk. "Luka!" I whined to her.

She snickered and smirked. I groaned and trudged to my desk. The bell then rang and I put my head down, attempting to fall asleep. I eventually did and only woke up when the bell rang. How did I even sleep? I had so many hours last night!

The next 4 periods were uneventful until lunchtime. I didn't have time to talk in between and I had different classes than Miku and Luka. I was just picking at my rice when I heard something about me and Len in between Luka and Miku's nonstop chattering. "…Oh my gosh! And it was so crazy how Neru was shown up so badly by Kagamine-sensei! Rin got to sleep through homeroom and Neru decided to as well, but then he pounded on her desk until she woke up. 'Akita, no sleeping in class! You have detention today with Kiyoteru-sensei!' 'Oh, why don't I have it with you?' 'Because you don't have anything to do with me, and frankly, I don't want to spend time with you.' He's so relentless!" Miku rambled on.

"Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

Luka broke into a fit of giggles. "You fell asleep during homeroom, so Neru decided to too, but she was the only one who got busted!"

Fate's a bitch.

Neru walked past us and I could barely make out the last things she said. "…It's so not fair! Why does she get special treatment from him?"

She seemed to spot me and gasped. "You! Why does Kagamine-kun treat you so nicely?!"

"'Kagamine-kun?'"

"I said Kagamine-sensei, didn't I?"

"Len and I are childhood friends," I smiled, internally excited.

She seemed to size me up a little bit. "Aren't you two, like, 5 years apart?"

"So…?"

"You'd make friends with him?"

"He's my brother's best friend and one of mine."

"Hmph." She said as if she had triumph. I smirked as she stuck her head up and walked away.

I ended up walking home after nothing particularly eventful. Another day at school. At least I'd finished my homework. Tomorrow was an E-day, which meant an extended schedule. Let's see, I have music class first period (yay!), World Geography next, then Science, and finally Japanese class! (A/N This is my old schedule from middle school) I lounged on my bed, like always. That was, until I heard the doorbell ring outside. I looked outside sleepily, seeing Len waving to me from outside. Why am I always sleepy when he's around? I shuffled to the door, clumsily. "Are you always gonna come here after school?"

"Well, someone has to take care of you! Who else besides me?" He invited himself in and set his messenger bag on the counter. "And I brought oranges."

My mouth watered as he held them out of my reach. He smiled. "You said you're a virgin, right?"

"Why do you have to keep bringing that up?" I whined to him.

"He asked me a million questions after work today. Probably just being overprotective."

"Then why'd you have to bring up the virgin thing? Are you gonna half-rape me or something?"

"Half-rape?"

I blushed a lot. "I wouldn't want you too, but I guess I'd be okay with it…"

"Okay then." He told me and pushed me down on the sofa behind us.


End file.
